


Not Your Usual Dinnertime Conversation

by ObsidianRomance



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's got more than just second date jitters going on when he's having dinner with Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Usual Dinnertime Conversation

Jensen’s got a lot more to be nervous about than second date jitters.  Seriously, he has no idea why he decided to go through with this date.

It’s not that Jared isn’t a nice guy.  He is.

It isn’t that Jensen didn’t have a fantastic time on their first date last week.  He did.

He supposes that is why he didn’t want to back out of their second date even though he is pretty sure it is going to end poorly.

They are doing something incredibly cliché for a second date.  They’re meeting for dinner at a place they’ve both never been do and they left the plans open to go out for a drink or two afterwards.

Jensen’s fairly certain that drink thing isn’t going to happen.  He knows, at least, it’s a no go on his end.

“Hey!”  Jared comes in the restaurant’s door and runs a hand through his hair while he smiles widely at Jensen.  “Sorry to keep you waiting.  Am I late?”

“No. Right on time.”  Jensen tries to smile but he’s too nervous and his lips twitch awkwardly.  It doesn’t help that Jared looks really good and the butterflies in his stomach make him look more nervous.  He’s thankful that Jared doesn’t seem to catch it and when the hostess asks if they are ready to be seated, he is happy to be brushed into the restaurant and sat in a semi-private corner of the room.

Thankfully, they fall into an easy conversation that has nothing to do with why Jensen was uneasy for the past three days.  It’s almost enough to make Jensen think there is going to be a third date, a fourth date and so on.  He’s lost to that thought and startles when he realizes Jared is staring at him expectantly.  Shaking his head he gives an apologetic smile.  “I’m sorry, what?”

Jared laughs and takes a sip of water.  “I said, enough about me.  Let’s talk about you.  What’s new in your life?”

Jensen’s sure he lost his mind or his mouth ran away before his brain got a hold of it but the words come out either way.  “I found out I’m pregnant the other day.”

Jared makes absolutely no attempt to hide his surprise.  He spits out his mouthful of water, complete with a widening of his eyes and slamming of his hands down on the table top.

Jensen wants to sink into his chair and will for it to pull him into another dimension.  That has got to be the worst line uttered on a second date.  He’s ashamed it even came out of his mouth.  He’s been feeling ashamed most of the day, considering getting pregnant wasn’t on his to do list.  It was a complete surprise and he’s shocked the one mistake he’d ever made in his life actually ended in a pregnancy.  Even more shocking is the fact that he’s bottomed a total of twenty times.  The logistics of it don’t matter much; it’s happening and he had to deal with it.  He looks at Jared, who is still wearing a look of shock.  “I’m sorry.”  He goes press up from his chair and gives Jared’s a heartbreaking apologetic look.  “I’m sorry I wasted your time.  I’ll make this easier on both of us and get out of your hair.”  Jensen’s ready to drag his sorry ass back to his apartment and slam his head against the wall for being such an idiot in thinking Jared would want to keep dating.  He’s about to turn on his heels and head to the door when he feels Jared grab his wrist and gently yank him back towards the table.

“Woah, hey.  Wait a second.  That’s kind of a weighty revelation.  I just need a second to digest.  It doesn’t mean I want the night to end.”  He smiles and blushes.  “I’m sorry.  I spit water all over you.”

Jensen definitely wasn’t expecting Jared to be apologizing to him.  “Oh…umm,” he looks down at the splattering of water on his shirt, “I guess I set myself up for that one.”  Jared still has a firm grip on his wrist and he realizes his body language is still giving the impression that he is about to flee their date.  He relaxes and takes a step back towards the table.  “You really want me to stay?  I mean…I know it’s kinda…it’s…I…”

Jared laughs again, this time sounding much more like himself.  “It’s just dinner.  Relax.  I’ve been looking forward to seeing you.  Although, I’ll admit that I don’t have anything nearly as exciting going on in my life as you do in yours.”

“I’m kinda glad you don’t…”  Jensen sits down, feeling _incredibly_ lucky that he gets another chance to get to know this _incredible_ guy.  He’s also thankful his stomach feels like cooperating because he’s starving and he’s not sure his second date would survive another pregnancy related bomb such as morning sickness.  He still feels nervous and fidgets under Jared’s gaze but the man across from him makes it easy to relax.  “Can we start again?”

“Don’t have to.  We were doing just fine before...well, aside from me spitting all over you.  I promise, that won’t happen again.”  Jared smiles but his eyes drop to Jensen’s middle for a split second and the other man catches it.

“You sure you’re okay with this?”

“Okay with what?  Okay with having dinner with a really interesting, sexy man who just happens to be pregnant?  I can’t see why I wouldn’t be.  Why, are you not okay with it?”  Jared asks.

“No…I….I’m _really_ okay with it.”  Jensen finds a way to coax his true personality back.  “Honestly?  I’ve been looking forward to tonight since last week.”

“Yeah?”  Jared’s eyebrows raise and it’s clear that he’s pleased by that fact.  “Me too.”

Jensen has no idea how he found a date who isn’t bolting for the door but he isn’t going to press his luck.  Instead, he’s going to smile and remember that he’s got plenty of qualities worth Jared sticking around for.

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling a little blah today so this is the result. It is actually the result of a comment conversation with rockondean in regards to awkward second date mpreg conversations. I hope you laughed/smiled/enjoyed.


End file.
